1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, especially, relates to an electronic apparatus capable of selectively displaying 2-dimensional (2D) and 3-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, MP4s and personal digital assistants, are widely in use in our everyday life. As the development of 3D display technology progresses, electronic apparatuses capable of displaying 3D images and 3D videos are becoming in greater demand.
Typically, a 3D display device is a display device capable of conveying 3D images to the viewer. The 3D display device can be selected from a stereoscopic display, an auto-stereoscopic display, and volumetric displays. In practical use, most users may desire display devices of their electronic apparatuses to be capable of displaying both 2D images/video and 3D images/video. However, 3D display devices typically include multiple lenses or parallax barriers on the outermost surface which cause 2D images to appear blurry. This is not desirable for the users of the electronic apparatuses.
Therefore, a display device that can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.